1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuits for producing periodic pulse patterns for use in controlling rectifiers (converters). More particularly, the invention relates to circuits in which the desired pulse patterns are stored in a memory which is addressed by a binary coded counter driven by an oscillator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, circuit arrangements for the formation of periodic pulse patterns used, in particular, for the control of rectifiers have been designed in analog technology. The components, such as amplifiers, reference voltage generators, and comparators, had to be adjusted and compensation of drift errors was required. It was necessary to develop and build different pulse-forming circuits for different converters and to use different control methods. The conception of control methods had to take into account the realizability of their respective circuitry.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple circuit arrangement for the formation of periodic pulse patterns which is produced without requiring much adjustment work and which can be used in different applications without change in circuit form.